


echo

by jooniemonie



Series: Boy, you got me Helpless. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, I'll just stop, Jeez, Modern Alternate Universe, Multi, i dont care anymore, nani - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: I suck at summaries.





	

* * *

_**~~(( A/n: Please leave kudos, and comments. I highly appreciate ‘em! Also, this may be short lolol. And please do listen to “Echo ft. Richard Caddock - WRLD” [Monstercat] while reading~ ))~~ ** _

It was winter. You waited for your boyfriends, Thomas, and Alexander, to come home from work. You were really cold right now, your teeth chattered together because of your body reacting to the sudden temperature. You shivered, getting more log and wood, putting it on the fire on your chimney. You sighed, getting a cup of cocoa, drinking it while wrapping yourself with their favorite blanket.

Sighing, you lay down the felt, hard floor, sleeping very softly, just near the fire so you could warm up. You could’ve swore you heard the door opened, footsteps pacing, and well, cloth. You felt your body weight lightened, as if you were being carried, but stayed still. You opened your eyes, seeing Thomas carrying you. He suddenly lay you down—well actually, the three of you.

“Hey, sorry for coming home late. We had a long Cabinet Meeting together. We hope you understand, love.” Alex said sheepishly.

You smiled, leaning up to Alex, kissing his cheek, then to Thomas, who’s head was above yours, almost asleep.

“I’m cold.”

Once you said that all of a sudden, both men curled up to you, being like their your body blanket. Smiling, you moved closer to them, falling asleep as well.

“We love you.”

Giggling, you grabbed both their arms, locking them to yours, “I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> // did i did it well? Let me know if i do! Leave kudos if you enjoyed~


End file.
